Su mundo perfecto
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/Si tus ideales no son compartidos por las demás personas, ¿de quién es la culpa?


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si tus ideales no son compartidos por las demás personas, ¿de quién es la culpa?**

 **Alibaba x Aladdin**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Su mundo perfecto.**

 **.**

Alibaba despertó bastante temprano, casi de madrugada y se dispuso a tomar un baño y arreglarse con la mejor ropa que tiene en el closet. Peinó con increíble dedicación su cuernito, rasuró su inexistente vello facial y se puso la colonia más costosa que tiene, de hecho la única y se la dió su madre. Se admiró frente al espejo practicando su más increíble sonrisa.

« _Hoy todo será perfecto_. _Le diré a Aladdin lo mucho que lo amo._ »

Rió de manera tonta al imaginar el rubor en el rostro de su pequeño amigo, el como temblaría con la confesión y como diría Alibaba-kun con voz entrecortada. Le tomaría en sus brazos y le besaría entregando todo el cariño que desborda su alma.

Bajó a tomar el desayuno, agradeció a su madre y degustó un par de huevos con tocino, pan tostado, jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche. Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió al encuentro con su destino.

Un ave azulina apareció en su rango de visión.

« _-¡Es una señal!_ »

Caminó recordando fragmentos, experiencias en compañía del pequeño de ojos zafiro:

 **-¿Pediste tu cartera onisan?**

 **-Ah, si je je je. No tengo dinero y bueno así no podré volver a casa.**

 **-Yo puedo prestarte.**

 **-¡¿Cómo crees?! Aún si asistimos al mismo colegio no sabes quien soy.**

 **-Eso se arregla fácilmente. Soy Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham.**

 **-A y-yo-rascó su nuca nervioso-Alibaba Saluja.**

 **El más joven le extendió la mano, la que fué tomada con agrado. Desde ese día se convirtieron en amigos inseparables.**

El rubio sonrió, se detuvo en la parada del autobús y subió. Tomó asiento pero poco después abordó una viejecita a quien se lo cedió. Se recorrió hacia atrás y cogió del pasamanos mirando por la ventana. Su atención se centró en un parque y otra visión:

 **-Oh Aladdin soy tan patético. Por eso Judal no deja de burlarse de mi.**

 **-¡No es verdad!**

 **La seriedad en el semblante del niño le sorprendió, por lo que abrió los orbes desmesuradamente.**

 **-Soy testigo de lo maravilloso que eres. Haces cosas que los demás no se atreverían, no te importa que sea peligroso o una causa perdida. Nunca lo ves así. Luchas con toda tu fuerza. No conozco a nadie más valiente. Por eso...¡Me gustas mucho Alibaba-kun!**

Un sonido bobo escapó de sus labios pero no le importó. Aún si le dijeran que se ve estúpido son sus verdaderos sentimientos y cuando estos vienen del corazón no pueden estar equivocados.

 **-Alibaba-kun, ¿crees que podríamos platicar un rato?**

 **-¿Eh? Si, claro.**

 **Fueron al aula de usos múltiples que a esa hora no tiene estudiantes. Tomaron asiento en el piso para una conversación más íntima. Aladdin juega con las manos, es claro que no le resulta sencillo decir lo que planea. Está nervioso y no es común. Respira hondo.**

 **-Estoy enamorado Alibaba-kun.**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-No sé ni como ni en qué momento ocurrió. Es una persona muy cercana, con la que me entiendo incluso sin necesidad de palabras.**

 **-¿Se lo has dicho?-preocupado.**

 **-No. Es la clase de ser que deslumbra con su actitud y me da miedo ser rechazado. Me asusta que una vez se lo diga no podamos ser amigos otra vez.**

 **-¿Eh? ¿L-le conozco?**

 **Asintió, el corazón del mayor palpitó con intensidad y cada vez más rápido como si trajese carrera con el mismísimo tiempo. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y la esperanza nació en su alma. Alguna vez Aladdin le dijo que era similar al sol y son amigos. ¿Podría entonces referirse a él? Tenía que averiguarlo.**

 **-¿Esa persona tiene hermanos?**

 **-Si. El mayor me asusta, parece que siempre está enojado.**

 _ **«-Debo admitir que Kassim no tiene el mejor carácter del mundo.»**_

 **-¿Y el más pequeño?**

 **-Mmm, me agrada. Aunque tiene algunos intereses algo curiosos.**

 _ **«-Bueno Mariam está descubriendo el mundo. Supongo que es normal.»**_

 **-Oh Alibaba-kun, no sé que hacer. Jamás me ocurrió algo similar.**

 **El rubio le cogió de los hombros y encaró.**

 **-¡Dile lo que sientes!**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Los sentimientos no expresados no son benéficos para nadie. Además quién sabe. En una de esas también le gustas. Si estuviera en su lugar sin duda estaría feliz.**

 **-Je je je gracias. Me siento mejor aunque aún no estoy seguro de querer que lo sepa.**

 **-Lo harás bien.**

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquella ocasión, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que el de pelo azulino era tímido. Un empujón es todo cuanto necesita pero en lugar de ello le dirá lo mucho que le ama. Por fin llega a la parada que le corresponde, la que está a unas tres cuadras del colegio que se echó corriendo. Sin duda se confesaría. Estuvo a punto de tropezar cuando en la puerta del instituto advirtió a Aladdin, tomado de la mano con Kougyoku que acaba de besarle en los labios. Sintió su realidad colapsar, más aún cuando el objetivo de su amor ofreció una sonrisa a la chica y un inocente rubor que debería estar destinado a él. Y entonces ató cabos. No era a quien describía pero quiso creer que era así. Ahora tiene el corazón destrozado y nadie más tiene la culpa por suponer en lugar de preguntar. Tendrá que quedarse con sus sentimientos para no hacer sentir culpable a su amigo. Pero su mayor "crimen" fué pensar que su mundo era perfecto y ser gay normal para todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Para que te veas que Aladdin no siempre estará disponible para ti Alibaba! Me dan unas ganas de ahorcarte en el manga...mi chiquito bebé... ;O; que alguien me diga por qué el AliAla no es canon?! Ah...porque es shonen...uh~. Nah, al menos aún me quedan los fics XD.**


End file.
